


Dropped

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: In the time after Licia had earned her freedom, she’d developed certain strange habits.





	Dropped

In the time after Licia had earned her freedom, she’d developed certain strange habits. Part of her was convinced that as long as she kept to these, she would remain free. Her most frequent habit involved her fiddling with a small, golden ring. Most of them time it wasn’t noticeable, until it slipped free during a meeting with her advisers, landing on the floor with a clatter. As reached down to pick it up, Arcann dove down, grabbed it and offered it to her.

“Thank you.” She said, slipping it on. Arcann smiled at her before returning to his seat.


End file.
